legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Pagemaster's Library
The Pagemaster's Library 'is a location from ''The Pagemaster. Its known inhabitants include The Pagemaster, his Talking Books, and the illustrations. Richard Tyler went there once upon a tale... Known books in the Pagemaster's Library * Harry Potter ''series by J.K. Rowling * ''Goosebumps ''series by R.L. Stine * ''Lord of the Rings ''trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien * ''The Chronicles of Narnia ''series by C.S. Lewis * ''Animal Farm, A Merry War,'' and ''1984 ''by George Orwell * ''Ready Player One ''by Ernest Cline * ''The Enchanted Castle, The Phoenix and the Carpet, Five Little Children and It, and The Railway Children ''by E. Nesbit * ''Twilight ''saga by Stephanie Meyer * ''Game of Thrones ''series by George R. R. Martin * ''The Shining, Christine, Carrie, Pet Sematary, Doctor Sleep, The Green Mile, Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption, The Lawnmower Man, Trucks, It, The Dark Tower ''series, ''The Mist, 1408, and The Stand ''by Stephen King * ''Watership Down, The Plague Dogs, The Girl on the Swing, and Shardik ''by Richard Adams * ''Treasure Island, Kidnapped, and The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson * Snow White ''and other fairy tales by the Brothers Grimm * ''1001 Arabian Nights, a collection of Arab folk tales * Stuart Little, The Trumpet of the Swan, and ''Charlotte's Web ''by E.B. White * ''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story ''by Hudson Talbott * ''The Brave Little Toaster ''by Thomas M. Disch * ''Jaws ''by Peter Benchley * ''Jurassic Park ''by Michael Crichton * ''The Neverending Story ''by Michael Ende * ''Dune ''by Frank Herbert * ''The Tiger Who Came To Tea ''and the ''Mog ''series by Judith Kerr * ''The Alphabet Mysteries ''series by Sue Grafton * ''Planet of the Apes ''by Pierre Boulle * ''Wuthering Heights ''by Emily 'Brontë * ''Jane Eyre, Villette, Shirley, and The Professor ''by Charlotte Brontë * ''Agnes Grey ''and ''The Tenant of Wildfell Hall ''by Anne Brontë * ''Redwall ''by Brian Jaques * ''The Animals of Farthing Wood ''by Colin Dann * ''Gulliver's Travels ''by Jonathan Swift * ''Mutiny on the Bounty ''and ''The Hurricane by Charles Nordhoff and James Norman Hall * Rip Van Winkle ''and ''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow ''by Washington Irving * ''Moby Dick ''by Herman Merville * ''The Wind in the Willows ''by Kenneth Grahame * ''Felidae ''by Akif Pirinçci * ''The Phantom of the Opera ''by Gaston Leroux * ''Les Misérables ''and ''The Hunchback of Notre-Dame ''by Victor Hugo * Some mythologies * ''Warrior Cats ''by Erin Hunter * The ''Percy Jackson ''series by Rick Riordan * ''The Warriors ''by Sol Yurick * ''His Dark Materials ''trilogy by Philip Pullman * ''High Rise ''by J.G. Ballard * ''A Bear Named Paddington ''by Michael Bond * ''To Kill A Mockingbird ''and ''Go Set A Watchman ''by Harper Lee * ''The Velveteen Rabbit ''by Margery Williams * ''Gone With The Wind ''by Margaret Mitchell * The ''Oz ''series by L. Frank Baum * ''Fahrenheit 451 ''by Ray Bradbury * ''Japan Sinks ''by Sankyo Komatsu * ''Lord of the Flies ''by William Golding * ''Memoirs of a Geisha ''by Arthur Golden * ''Riders of the Purple Sage ''and ''The Rainbow Trail ''by Zane Grey * ''True Grit ''by Charles Portis * ''The Great Gatsby ''by F. Scott Fitzgerald * ''Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang ''and the ''James Bond ''series by Ian Fleming * ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The BFG, Matilda, James and the Giant Peach, The Witches, Esio Trot, Fantastic Mr. Fox, and Danny, Champion of the World ''by Roald Dahl * ''A Christmas Carol, Oliver Twist, Nicholas Nickleby, Bleak House, A Tale of Two Cities, David Copperfield, and The Mystery of Edwin Drood ''by Charles Dickens * ''The Moonstone ''and ''The Woman In White ''by Wilkie Collins * ''Where the Wild Things Are ''by Maurice Sendak * ''Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea: A Tour of the Underwater World, Around the World in 80 Days, Journey to the Center of the Earth, The Mysterious Island, and From Earth To The Moon by Jules Verne * The Eragon ''series by Christopher Paolini * ''The Bicentennial Man ''and ''I, Robot ''by Isaac Asimov * ''The Jungle Book ''by Rudyard Kipling * ''Scarface ''by Armitage Trail * ''Far From the Madding Crowd ''and ''The Mayor of Casterbridge ''by Thomas Hardy * ''The Three Musketeers ''and ''The Count of Monte Cristo ''by Alexander Dumas * ''Peter Pan and Wendy ''by J.M. Barrie * ''Winnie-the-Pooh ''by A.A. Milne * ''Mary Poppins ''by P.L. Travers * ''Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility ''by Jane Austen * ''War and Peace ''and ''Anna Karenina ''by Leo Tolstoy * ''The War of the Worlds, The Time Machine, and The Island of Dr. Moreau ''by H.G. Wells * ''The Woman in Black ''by Susan Hill * ''Tam O'Shanter ''by Robert Burns * ''The Raven ''and ''The Pit and the Pendulum ''by Edgar Allen Poe * ''Jewels, Changes, Star, Family Album, Kaleidoscope, The Ring, Once in a Lifetime, Mixed Blessings, Fine Things, No Greater Love, Vanished, Secrets, and Safe Harbor ''by Danielle Steel * ''Atlas Shrugged ''by Ayn Rand * ''The Hunger Games ''trilogy by Suzanne Collins * ''Divergent ''series by Veronica Roth * ''The Godfather ''by Mario Puzo * ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ''and ''Through the Looking Glass ''by Lewis Carroll * ''The Picture of Dorian Grey ''by Oscar Wilde * ''Huckleberry Finn ''and ''Tom Sawyer ''by Mark Twain * [[The Wreck of the Titan; or, Futility|''The Wreck of the Titan; or, Futility]]'' ''by Morgan Robertson Category:Worlds and Places